


[铁虫]成人礼

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 普普通通的初夜PWP
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	[铁虫]成人礼

今天是彼得·帕克的18岁生日。

彼得心情非常好。不仅是因为生日，他最近的日子过得很快活。他新的课程论文拿到了很好的成绩，教授不仅批复了高度评价，还在课堂上点名表扬。奖学金的申请也很顺利，批下来的时候梅姨开心得抱住彼得在他脸上响亮地啵了一口。他之前为MJ的公益社团帮忙，立下了大功，MJ送了他一盒亲手烤的曲奇作为奖励。他走在放学路上，金色的夕阳透过叶隙照在他的帆布鞋上，天是蓝的，树叶是绿的，生活很快乐，纽约城很和平。

而且今天史塔克先生还邀请他到复仇者大厦去过生日并留宿一晚，说是大家都会来的。

没有比这更好的日子了。

去年他过17岁生日时，史塔克先生亲自到皇后区来给他送了生日礼物。那是一套新做的蜘蛛制服，用了航天级的纳米级新材料，轻薄透气弹性极好，他飞来飞去的时候感到轻松多了。史塔克先生还在礼物盒里给他留了一张手写的贺卡，说希望这套制服能替自己好好爱护彼得滑溜溜的皮肤，并警告他不许因为嫌贵就不穿了。

不知道今天又会收到史塔克先生什么样的礼物呢。

他想着想着，脚下的节拍越发轻快，几乎要蹦跳着跑起来。

就连看到大屏幕上JJJ又在边拍着桌子边喷着杀虫牢骚也没法影响他的好心情。

生日party很愉快，所有复仇者都赞扬了彼得在纽约市见义勇为的表现，特别是罗杰斯队长还给他身上带着的所有的课本都签了名。彼得吹熄蜡烛后复仇者们甚至还玩起了奶油大战，厚厚的白奶油在罗杰斯队长的盾牌上糊得到处都是，史塔克先生妄想用掌心脉冲炮轰开一坨天外飞油结果反而增大了奶油飞溅的面积，所有把奶油弄到黑寡妇头发上的人不管出于有意还是无意都吃了一记寡妇蛰。

这场荒唐的战斗一直持续到班纳博士隐约有了变绿的风险才告终止，复仇者大厦的客厅狼狈得像是有一个全身沾满奶油的怪物在里面滚了一遭，除了能隐形的幻视之外，在场主宾无一幸免，彼得身为小寿星就更是重点集火目标。史塔克先生摆出了一张苦瓜脸，拖着在场每个投弹嫌疑犯跟他的AI们一起搞卫生。结束之后已经过了晚上十一点了，众人玩了一晚上累得不行，纷纷洗洗睡了。

只有彼得，因为年纪小，浑身都是无处发泄的精力，疯玩了一晚上只让他愈发地兴奋，洗完澡以后更是一点睡意也没了，可是大家都去睡觉了，也没人跟他说话，他只好在自己的客房里自己跟自己玩，翻来覆去，跳上跳下，一会儿倒吊，一会儿仰卧起坐。

史塔克先生来敲门的时候，他正好在墙根边上倒立，数到了368下。

“我可以进去吗？”从门外传来的声音有些发闷。

“啊！可以可以！请进！”彼得赶快从墙上翻了下来，迅速拉好翻起来的T恤下摆，捋了捋蹦跶得乱腾腾的头发。

托尼拿着一杯牛奶推门进来了，坐在床上，把牛奶杯放在床边的小茶几上。

彼得很快就凑了过来，坐在托尼身旁。他刚刚做了一轮运动，脸上带着红润的色泽，眼中闪着明亮的光芒，还有几滴汗珠从他太阳穴边流下，渗进鬓边的发丛中不见了。“史塔克先生您怎么过来了？”他一开口就绽开了笑容，两眼睁得圆圆的，专注地看着对话的对象，“难道是我吵醒您睡觉了吗？”

托尼打量着彼得，他身上洋溢着一种纯粹的正面情绪，使得他仿佛全身笼罩在一种温暖的光线中，让人轻易就受到他的感染而感到莫名的开心。光彩照人啊，托尼不由得想道。

“你没有吵醒我，因为我还没有睡。听到你这里热闹得好像在开奥运会，就过来看看。”

“嘿嘿。”彼得听了托尼的打趣便傻笑起来，“刚刚结束了开幕式和体操项目！”

“下一步是田径项目吗？蛛丝铁饼怎么样？我看你一定会打破玻璃窗的，从这里掉下去可会变成高空掷物哦。你刚申请的奖学金要全拿去付罚款了。”

彼得低着头有点羞涩地不住低声笑起来，托尼看着他忍不住也勾起了微笑。

托尼把茶几上的牛奶递给彼得。“来，小蜘蛛，把这杯牛奶喝了，乖乖睡觉去。”

彼得乖乖接过杯子。“为什么只有一杯？您不喝吗？要不要喝我这杯？”

“三秒钟里就蹦出三个疑问句。孩子，你为什么总有那么多问题？”托尼做出头痛的表情，“我的失眠问题并不是一杯牛奶就能解决的。我曾经连续超过100小时没有睡眠，最后摄入了能药倒大象的剂量的安眠药才睡着。所以珍惜你现在的好身体吧，赶紧喝了。”

彼得本来为史塔克先生专门给他送来牛奶而暗自激动着，听了托尼的话，他一下子就开心不起来了，放下了杯子。“大人的失眠要用安眠药，孩子用一杯牛奶就够了。所以您是带着奶瓶来哄孩子的？史塔克先生，我不是一个小孩。我不知道您还记不记得，我现在可已经年满18周岁了。”

托尼真的无法理解彼得生气的原因，他叹了口气。“好吧。你不想喝牛奶，那你想喝什么？”

“我……我……我要喝酒！跟史塔克先生一起喝！我，彼得·帕克，从今天开始可以合法饮酒了！”

托尼斩钉截铁地说：“No way。你婶婶放心把你交给我，可不是为了让你染上酗酒恶习的。”

“可今天是我生日。”彼得撅起嘴开始撒娇攻势，“您自然应该什么都由着我。您瞧，您都还没有送我生日礼物呢。”

“你的生日礼物早就准备好了，是新版的蛛丝发射器，使用起来比较复杂，明天再给你详细说明。你想胡来，可以；但是让我教你喝酒，没门。”

“是不是真的？除了喝酒什么都行吗？”

彼得的大眼睛专注地望着他，里面包含着重磅的期待，让托尼难以忽视。他直面彼得热切的视线良久，终于无计可施，才松了口：“好吧，好吧。不仅喝酒不行，抽大麻也不行。别的，由着你就由着你吧。你想要什么？”

彼得好像怕他会反悔一样，啪地一下就不由分说贴了过去，嘴唇轻轻碰了一下托尼的嘴唇。这一切来得太快太突然，不仅托尼被打了个措手不及，好像就连彼得自己也意想不到，他突袭完之后便呆呆地滞留在原地，双眼瞪得滴溜溜圆，难以置信般地眨巴来眨巴去，随着托尼近距离的鼻息喷到他脸上，他的脸才开始慢慢烧红。

彼得抬手贴上托尼的侧脸望着对方，小心翼翼地慢慢低声嗫喏着：“我、我就想要这个……史塔克先生……”

彼得不敢给自己更多反应的时间，他能感觉到自己就需要利用这股冲动。他飞快地蹿到托尼正面，搭着肩膀攀到托尼身上，跨坐在他大腿上，然后立刻重新吻住托尼。这是他第一次接吻，他吻得又缓慢又谨慎，伸出一点舌尖轻轻地舔舐男人的嘴，就像幼猫舔食牛奶的动作。

托尼自然不会被这样浅显的挑逗打动，而是觉得有趣，便不去动作，单是半睁着眼睛观察身上的男孩。他看上去又害怕又紧张，双眼闭得紧紧的，睫毛却不住地抖，整个身体都不自在地僵硬着，舔吻的动作却极其认真虔诚。

这种态度和表现立刻勾起了托尼的恻隐之心。他伸手轻柔地揽住彼得的后背，安慰地爱抚了几下，不想却激起了对方脊髓上下一阵战栗。

彼得被他一碰，背上便如过电一般，僵硬的上身瞬间软倒，搭在托尼肩上的双臂也支撑不住，一下扑在了托尼怀里。彼得呼吸凌乱地贴在他嘴边，边不住地亲吻，边模糊不清地连连叫着史塔克先生。

托尼察觉了男孩想要吻得更深更热烈些，便顺从对方的唇舌动作打开了嘴巴。彼得托着托尼的后脑，生涩地在他口腔中舔舐。托尼没有打搅男孩探索的节奏，只是张着嘴配合他的动作，不时给予一些鼓励和引导的回应。但是就这一点回应就足够彼得感到从未有过的兴奋，他们俩之间很少有这种可以让他尽情需索的场合，他感到自己脑中仿佛煮沸了一锅浆糊，他把自己吻得缺氧，吻得意识模糊，他听到自己喉中不断发出让人害羞的嘤咛，却怎么也无法停止亲吻史塔克先生。他在忙乱中努力地攀住托尼的颈项，身体也不由自主地不断向托尼紧贴过去，一直坐到了托尼的大腿根上。

本来彼得生涩的技巧根本无法给托尼以刺激，但托尼眼看着男孩自己在他口中吻得得趣，甚至渐渐变得呼吸散乱，面色潮红，眼神迷蒙，却不由得被眼前的景象弄得兴奋起来。他虽然身体上没怎么摆弄过彼得，但种种激烈的画面倒已经在他脑中转了几个来回。他想打开这男孩锻炼有素的长腿，狠狠地满足他那淫/荡的小屁股。

想到这里，他便抱紧了彼得，然后提腰向上用力顶了一下。

“啊啊——史塔克先生——！”彼得的阴囊骤然受到这样的摩擦，突如其来的快感把他惊得想要跳起来。

托尼伸手探进彼得的T恤衣摆，一抚上男孩那覆盖着柔软而充满弹性的修长肌肉群的腰肢，他便兴奋地笑了：“孩子，你亲够了么？”

彼得看到一直容忍着他胡闹的史塔克先生竟然突然发作起来，却不知道自己做错了什么才惹毛了史塔克先生，又惊又怕，只好试探着回答道：“嗯……够、够了……”

托尼只是继续爱抚着彼得，感受男孩那种柔嫩弹滑的皮肤，感受隐藏在皮肤下突突跳动的有力的肌肉和脉搏。“真的亲够了？那我只好走了？”

彼得被托尼摸得又酥又痒，舒服得腰也软了，伏在托尼臂弯里可怜巴巴地说：“不要，还不够，不要走，史塔克先生……我，嗯嗯……”

托尼翻了个身把怀里的男孩放在床上，贴上去问：“好。那你到底想要什么？回答正确就是好孩子，就会得到奖励。”

彼得好像快要哭出来了。他抱住托尼，埋在托尼颈边，不想让托尼看到自己的表情。

“我要，我要跟史塔克先生做爱……”他慢慢地说，“我要史塔克先生操/我……”

托尼侧过头吻了彼得一下。“好孩子，做得好。”

托尼脱下彼得的牛仔裤，露出里面白色的高腰纯棉内裤。

“哇哦，”托尼忍不住笑了，伸手摸了摸那团东西，凑在彼得耳边调笑说，“你品位很好。我喜欢。”

托尼的手开始隔着那条该死的纯棉内裤抚摸男孩的阴茎轮廓，而且让彼得面红耳热的耳语也没有停止，甚至贴得更近了，彼得都能感觉到托尼的胡子贴在自己脸上，嘴唇的震动传到自己的耳朵上，口腔的气流蹿进自己耳朵里。“你知道吗？你已经很硬了，刚才接吻的时候我就感觉到你勃起了。吻别人都能把自己吻硬，看来你对跟我接吻这件事真的很兴奋。我只是很好奇，你是今天来到这里之前就决定要勾引我吗？这么说你是故意挑了这条内裤咯？”

彼得喘着气：“别说了……求你赶紧脱了它吧……”如果非要回答的话，彼得刚才决定乘兴而为时有多冲动，现在就有多后悔。如果他早知道史塔克先生在床上也这样嘴上不饶人，他一定会在家里好好排练几遍再来。

托尼把手伸进彼得的内裤里直接握住他的阴茎，恣意玩弄，用力揉搓，并且开始极其色情地舔他嘴边那只已经红得要滴血的耳朵。彼得青涩的器官很快便不堪折磨，吐出爱液把内裤沾湿了。

彼得第一次跟别人发生亲密的身体关系，就被这样纯熟的技巧又摸又舔，很快便浑身发烫，全然忘我，任由对方打开自己的身体。托尼的手指刺进彼得身体的时候，他已经热得晕头转向，脑中除了阵阵酥麻伴随酸胀，再也没有别的。

托尼温柔地按摩着彼得的肠道，看着下方的男孩随着自己的动作弓起身体，不住地发出喘息和低吟，不时难耐地皱皱眉头，实在令他心生怜爱，更加爱不释手。托尼抽出手指，轻声哄彼得抬起腰，然后拿过一旁的枕头垫在彼得腰下。

托尼进得很慢，但彼得还是揪紧了床单，仰着头大口地喘着气。当托尼终于把自己全部送进彼得身体里的时候，两个人都热出了一头汗。

“啊……史塔克先生……”彼得睁开眼望着身上的男人，满足地微笑着说，“我，我觉得，很高兴，我终于，拥有您了……嗯……”

托尼听了他的话，心里美滋滋的，俯下身去与他的蜘蛛男孩交换了一个甜甜的亲吻，然后抱住男孩的背开始动作。彼得攀在托尼身上，感觉自己像是泡在不断升温的热水缸里，随着男人施加给他的节奏起起伏伏……

托尼温柔地拥抱着怀里的男孩，轻轻地在他额头印下一吻，然后伸手去关床头柜上的台灯。“好了宝贝儿，睡吧。”

“史塔克先生！我有一个问题。”可是男孩精神的声音听起来却毫无困倦之意。

史塔克先生觉得很头痛，伸手挠了挠彼得的头发。“宝贝儿……你哪来这么多的问题呀？明天再问好不好？”

“可是我想问呀。史塔克先生，我，我……”彼得话到嘴边又有点犹豫，最终还是小声地问：“您觉得我怎么样？我好不好？”

“……什么怎么样？什么好不好？”

“我呀我呀，我好不好？能不能干？您刚才觉得舒不舒服？”

“………………”

“我知道您以前约会的都是顶级超模，个个都是胸大腰细腿长的大美女！但是我……”

“哈哈哈哈哈。你身材也很好，足够好了。那腿别提多带劲了。别担心这个，宝贝儿。”

“那您就说我好不好嘛。”

“行行行，你好你好你好，你最好。”托尼无奈地笑着拍拍彼得的头，“但是你得知道，我喜欢你，跟你的身材长相无关，而是因为你是你。好吗？”

彼得伸手回抱住托尼。“史塔克先生也是最好的。”说完便很快沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚搞漫威时的旧作。  
> 依稀记得当年有读者捉虫我说美国20岁才可以喝酒。这不重要。


End file.
